


MinaSaku - Dark Daddy Kink

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [30]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, NSFW, PWP, dark daddy kink, dilf fic, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: thealicehuntt asked: Hi hun! I think we can all use some Minato×Sakura dark daddy kink





	MinaSaku - Dark Daddy Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliceHuntt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceHuntt/gifts).
  * Inspired by ["You are mine now. Don't look at anyone else."](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/399807) by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperchan/pseuds/Vesperchan. 



It was their first mission together. Their newly formed ANBU team had been thrown together after a series of early retirements had forced HQ to reassign a number of veteran ANBU with fresh recruits. Outside of a briefing to advise them of each other’s strengths (and vague allusions to ‘weaknesses’) in ANBU HQ when they accepted their mission, the team only recognized each other from encounters around the ANBU training grounds.

Luckily for Sakura that night, she recognized many voices from having healed most of them at the hospital or in the field. It was something she had come to rely on when she was dropped into different ANBU teams and missions and had saved her—and others—many times.

Still, when she recognized a certain man’s voice, her throat tightened. 

_ He  _ was on her team?   
  
“We are to engage only as a support team,” said their captain.

The team nodded as they secured their cloaks, concealing the heavy weaponry they carried. 

Pretending to double-check her storage scrolls, Sakura looked down so she wouldn’t have to remember the feel of the broad shoulders she’d pressed her lips against to muffle her moans, or the nimble finger that had brushed and braided her hair. She pushed away the memories of the gentle, rough-skinned hands that had stroked her sides, held her hands, guided her hips in the languid, drugging undulation that had only prolonged, instead of alleviated, her desperation. 

Sakura’s mouth went dry as she felt the softest swish of her captain’s clock against her own as he passed behind her. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt the lightest touch against the back of her neck. The neck that had been love-bitten raw, then soothed by the same lips that had praised and commanded her.

“Line up,” said the captain, assembling them. His voice made her knees weak.

The order sent a shiver down Sakura’s spine… and a curl of anticipation through her belly.

“Pass,” said the captain to the first member of their team as he inspected them.

The first left.

Sakura held her breath.

“Pass,” said the captain to the next member of their team, their next inspection complete.

Sakura’s heart thudded in her chest. When the second man left, there was only one more ANBU before it would be her turn.

“Pass,” said the captain a third time, dismissing the third member of their team.

The third team member gave Sakura a quick wave then departed. The captain walked them out, patting them on the shoulder; the only sign of familiarity he’d afforded any of them outside of Sakura.

Left alone with  _ him  _ in the briefing room, Sakura heard the door shut.

The click of the lock echoed in the silent room as the captain left his back to Sakura; the same firmly muscled back her nails had dug crescents into. 

Then he turned to face her. The air burst from Sakura’s lungs in a quiet gasp when their eyes connected across the room. He approached slowly, holding her gaze with each measured step.

Sakura swallowed as he circled her once, holding herself still and silent. Her stomach fluttered as he came to a stop, standing behind her.

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” he asked, lips close to her ear.

His genuine concern only made it harder for her to speak.

“I’m fine,” said Sakura.    
  
“You don’t have to push yourself,” he said. His long-fingered hand rested upon her hip where her skin was still bruised from the throes of his passionate embrace. The spread of his fingers matched the not-quite-faded blues marring her skin, his heat sending electricity sizzling through her blood. “You haven’t had much sleep. If you need to rest—”

His warm breath across the back of her neck made the fine hair on her arms rise.

“I promise that nothing will compromise me on the mission,” interrupted Sakura.

The hands on her waist tugged her back gently into the cradle of his hips and the thick, hot length of his interest.

“Nothing?” he asked softly, his hand slipping into her cloak. His palm rested against her belly, sending her skin tingling. “I want you to tell me if you need me. I know it’s hard for you sometimes.” 

“No, sir.” Her voice caught as his hand lowered, cupping her.

His sigh was soft and ruffled her hair.

“Naruto will be with us. I won’t risk it,” added Sakura gently. Her hips betrayed her, however, as she rocked against him as she spoke. “I’ll behave.”

“That doesn’t feel like behaving, Sakura,” he said, his voice darkening.

Immediately Sakura stopped.

The hand cupping her gently relaxed its grip, caressing her, before it slipped beneath her armour and into her panties.

Sakura’s mouth opened on a soft exhale when she felt his fingers tracing her slickness.

“That’s it. Good girl,” he praised, stroking her more deeply as she melted against him.  
  
“I’ll be good,” promised Sakura as the heat coiled inside her. 

Another finger slipped inside her, stretching her, and Sakura trembled, sagging against her captain.

“P-please,” she begged.

“You’ll be a good girl while we’re out, won’t you?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” repeated Sakura, keeping her voice quiet. The lock on the door wouldn’t keep anyone out, not for long. Someone else may need their meeting room at any minute.

She heard the sound of fabric moving, and then he bent her over the desk. Sakura’s armour protected her front, and a half-breath later she felt the cool air against her now-naked backside.

“You need to be quiet,” he said, pressing a hand between her shoulder blades to force her down.

Lining himself up, he looked down at Sakura, then moved her mask aside. At the question in her eyes, he removed his own.

Sakura relaxed. Those familiar blue eyes always did her in.

“I’ll be quiet,” she promised.

Minato smiled down at her before he plunged in, a pleased, if muffled, moan slipping past his lips as he buried himself inside Sakura.

“Good girl,” he repeated, setting up a slow, forceful rhythm.

Excited by Minato’s praise and the way he filled her, Sakura quickly found herself lost to her pleasure.

There was something to be said about having someone experienced on the team.

* * *

 

As Minato rocked into Sakura’s heat, he swallowed hard. She was too perfect.

He knew he shouldn’t covet his son’s best friend.

But there was no way he was letting her go.

“Good girl,” he praised as she squeezed him, his knees threatening to give out from the pure sensations pulsing through him. 

Her happy noise made his heart flutter in his chest—

—and the blood in his veins run hotter.

His grip tightened, and he pounded into her harder, seeking to brand himself across her skin.

“That’s it, take me deeper,” he coaxed.

Take him all the way in.

Take him in so deep no one else will ever be able to replace him.

“You can do it. Good girl,” he soothed, stroking her when she trembled against him.

No one would ever take her away from him.

Not her friends.

Not his own son.

Sakura was his.

 

**THE END**


End file.
